Unexpected Love
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: Miyuki finds unexpected love in a new student
1. Chapter 1

It was barely 7 am when Miyuki woke up. Today was a bit of a rare day off for her as she really didn't have much to do and including the rest of the of the week. She lazily got out of bed and showered. It was then that she remembered about the new transfer student. She had arrived 12:30 pm and Miyuki had been taken aback by her appearance.

On the documents for the transfer, it stated her name was Tsukino Haruka. Miyuki expected to see a beautiful yet shy girl coming to Astraea Hill but instead a tomboyish girl stepped out with few suit cases with her as she exited her mother's car. The girl looked around before walking away from the car. Everybody took notice - some of which was Kaname, Momomi, Amane, Nagisa, Tomori, Hikari, and even Shizuma. Her demeanor seemed cold as she showed no smile or emotion of whether she was happy or angry to be here. When her mother told her good bye, she showed little emotion as the car had driven off.

"Hello, Welcome to Astraea Hill, you must be Tsukino Haruka." Miyuki said.

Haruka said nothing as she walked passed Miyuki without saying a word to her. This was shocking to all of them as the girl just walked until she came to a bedroom door. She looked at the piece of paper that was mailed to her weeks ago and found that it was her new room. While she settled in her room, the others were talking about her both Spica and ST. Miator students wondered what kind of person she was. Miyuki, didn't let it deter her from her duties. She went to the hall that met the bedrooms and knocked on Haruka's door.

She knocked again but there was no answer. Finally she decided to call Haruka's name but heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened slightly; big enough so part of her face was seen. Immediately, noticed Haruka's stunning purple eyes that had traces of blue in them. Her eyes were mesmerizing to look at as Haruka stared back at her. Even her hair which was loosely braided in the back was mesmerizing. Her hair was black with a mix of shades of blues and hints of white.

"Well, what did you want?" Haruka asked waiting.

"Oh, I um wondered if you were uncomfortable in your room." Miyuki asked; still mesmerized by Haruka's eyes.

"Yes, I am. Anything else?"She asked.

"I-I only want to tell you is that if you need anything, feel free to ask me."Miyuki said.

"Okay, I will." Haruka told her.

The conversation ended when Haruka closed her door. She had gone to her classes and was doing well in them so far, although she rarely cared about the subject. The day ended when it was finally time for bed. Everyone was happy when there was no school the next day.

* * *

That was few days ago, and she had gotten somewhat curious. Miyuki, finished her shower and got dressed. She dressed casually - which Nagisa had helped and decided to spend her day relaxing. Going outside to the lake, she stopped when she noticed _her,_ Haruka. She was sitting by the lake just looking out in the distance. Haruka had worn black tank underneath a blue and black checkered long sleeve shirt that wasn't buttoned from what Miyuki could tell. Miyuki noticed that she was wearing black jeans and shoes.

She didn't know if she could or even would approach Haruka but decided to give it a shot. As she walked over, she gently sat down next to her. Haruka took notice and looked at her. Miyuki's eyes looking straight into her own. Haruka's eyes never looked away from Miyuki's until she turned her head. She didn't know what to say so she turned her head also; waiting for something or one of them to break the silence.

It wasn't until Miyuki stood up and stretched before walking away did Miyuki say something to her; trying not to sound to curious.

"Haruka, where are you going?" She asked.

"Why?" She replied. "Curious and want to tag along?" She asked.

"N-no." Miyuki simply answered.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." Haruka said in a semi cold tone.

"What would that be?" Miyuki asked.

"You didn't think I'd notice when you would pay extra special attention to me?" Haruka asked. "Going out of your way just to see how I am?" Haruka asked; knowing it was true.

"I do that with all the new students attending ST. Miator, it's part of my job as Student Council to make sure they're doing alright." Miyuki replied with some hostility in her tone.

Haruka just lightly chuckled before walking away. Miyuki looked on until she could no longer see her in the distance. Normally, she'd only get into disputes with Tomori but never one of ST. Miator students, she'd never even see Haruka wear the school uniform. It was only until one of the teachers pointed it out was granted to wear pants and jacket school uniform; similar to the ones that boys would wear in public school but it wasn't heard of here. This however, was only one of the exceptions as all three schools allowed it just this once and would discuss alternatives to school uniforms later on.

* * *

Haruka meanwhile, was walking back to her room when she saw Shizuma and Nagisa just several doors down. They looked to be heading out on some sort of picnic when she saw Nagisa carrying a basket and Shizuma a blanket big enough for two. Haruka went into her room; only for Shizuma and Nagisa to catch a glimpse of her. Perhaps she did it on purpose to get others talking or maybe she just wanted to see a 'perfect couple'. Haruka laid on her bed and took out a small picture; looking at it before placing it under her pillow. It was one of the few pictures she'd kept with most of them being thrown away or forgotten somewhere in her room or attic.

She started to fall asleep with the breeze from outside soothing her head. It didn't take long for her to fully fall asleep Haruka barely moved. In truth, she didn't mind it here or the people, she was just used to not letting anyone in except few people whom she considered close to her. It wasn't like she didn't trust anyone, it was just hard for her to really trust someone. When it came to love? Haruka always got the idea out of her head as quickly as the idea even entered her mind.

Hours had passed and Miyuki was still alone wondering how she even felt about Haruka. After all, she was engaged to be married but in truth, she didn't even like the idea of an arranged marriage. She got up and walked around; the light breeze brushing back her hair and caressing her neck.

She continued to walk until she saw Nagisa who was just relaxing reading a book against a shady tree. Miyuki approached her and Nagisa quickly took notice at the woman before her. She closed her book and stood up.

"Hello Miyuki." Nagisa said.

"Hello Nagisa, may I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Yes, of course, what is it?" Nagisa asked with curiosity.

"How did you know you were in love with Shizuma?" She asked. "What sparked that feeling of love?"Miyuki asked her; looking straight into Nagisa's eyes.

"Her eyes." Nagisa answered.

"Shizuma's eyes?" She asked.

"Yes, when I first gazed into her eyes, I was unable to move, I felt paralyzed." Nagisa said.

With their conversation ending, Miyuki thanked her and went on her way. Along the way, she thought about what about Haruka that she found she was attracted to that made Miyuki notice her more than anyone else. She thought about Haruka's appearance and personality and started to think.

* * *

Haruka was still in her room, it wasn't until it was 9 pm that she woke up. She lazily got out of bed and decided to get something to eat - or even drink. Her throat felt dry and she also felt hungry. She walked out of her room to find something to eat or at least get a bottle of water. walking down the hallway, she heard footsteps coming around. As she was about to open the doors, she saw Miyuki's reflection in the window.

Haruka paid no mind to her and walked out. Miyuki watched her but didn't follow her outside. Haruka walked around a bit before coming to the lake. She looked at the lake and took off almost all of her clothes except her tank top and her underwear; which her underwear was boxer briefs that had gone down almost to her mid thigh. She swam around enjoying the cool water that surrounded her. Her hair, when she stood up, her hair created a curtain around around her that looked liked the colors were shining more.

Unbeknownest to Haruka, Miyuki was watching her swim. She didn't know why she was acting like this and it was unlike her to follow someone around - especially like this. She thought about what Nagisa had told her earlier in the day and wondered if she could ever feel that way about Haruka.

 _Could Haruka really make me feel paralyzed?_

Miyuki continued to watch but made sure she could be seen. When she looked again, Haruka was no longer in the lake. Miyuki peaked her head out more; seeing if Haruka went somewhere else near the lake. Although she knew she would most likely get caught, Miyuki couldn't help it. Looking around, she could see her anywhere. As she stepped out and into the clearing, she thought that no one else was here.

When she turned around however, she was met with purple eyes that had specs of blue looking at her. Haruka's hair was still wet; draped over her shoulders and back.

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Haruka asked; not taking her eyes off of Miyuki's.

"N-no, I was just talking a walk." Miyuki said; trying to lie.

"In the bushes?" Haruka asked; not believing her. "Bullshit." She said.

"I'm leaving." Miyuki said.

As she walked away, she almost fell to the ground when Haruka grabbed her by her arm then taking a hold of Miyuki's shirt. Miyuki was nervous wondering what Haruka was going to do. Miyuki was then swung around so not only back near the bushes but up against a nearby tree.

* * *

She closed her eyes and looked away; hoping nothing bad was going to happen to her but she was shocked when Haruka didn't do anything for the next few minutes. Haruka smirked before taking Miyuki's chin and placing a kiss on her lips. Shocked and confused, Miyuki pulled away; looking at Haruka who just stared smirking at her in return. It was then, that Haruka grabbed her by her waist and kissed her a little bit more harder; holding her in place.

Miyuki was still confused and didn't know if she should move or not. After another several minutes, Haruka placed another kiss on Miyuki's lips but this time she was bold to also kiss her neck. Miyuki didn't know how to react but she knew that she was starting to enjoy it. She snapped back into reality and pushed Haruka off and lightly ran off back to her bedroom; leaving Haruka alone.

As Miyuki reached her room, she locked her door behind her and slowly slid down the door. It had felt like her feelings were in battle with each other. One half of her brain was telling her that she was engaged to be married, the other was saying to reveal her true feelings and that she didn't want to be engaged. Miyuki didn't know what to do as she slowly got up and went over to bed; laying on it before finally going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Haruka was still outside still, wondering what possessed her to kiss Miyuki not only on the mouth twice but also her neck. She started to walk back to her room wondering what was going on inside Miyuki's head. As she continued, she touched her lips slightly and smirked a little knowing that they touched Miyuki's. Slowly she started to not regret it. After 15 minutes, she reached her door looking at Miyuki's; smiling before walking in and closing it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday and Miyuki was glad it was, yesterday she had been trying to avoid Haruka since the two had kissed. She could still feel Haruka's lips being pressed onto hers; mostly when she was sleeping and dreaming. Miyuki started to get back into her regular routine; doing her duties; going to meetings and checking on some future statuses of upcoming events. She had been relieved when she hadn't seen Haruka all day and afternoon. She tried to concentrate on what she needed to do but she still couldn't help to think about Haruka. She left few of her meetings that were scheduled early and decided to take a walk to try and get things off of her mind - namely Haruka. She went to her room and decided to shower and change into another outfit.

After she showered and changed, she walked around to clear her head. It wasn't like she was in love with Haruka but it just felt weird to her that she hadn't seen her around all day. She hadn't been to her classes and the girls; who had developed a crush on her quickly said they too hadn't seen her. Miyuki scowled on the inside - secretly she hated the fact that Haruka was the object of many girls' affection.

She walked away thanking them and continued to look for her despite wanting to go against it. It was her job to ensure everyone at ST. Miator was okay - even if that meant if one had kissed her. When she thought that Haruka couldn't be anywhere, she saw some standing against a tree and looking exhausted. Walking closer, she saw that it was Haruka who was wearing her black jacket and pants uniform with a teal long sleeve shirt underneath. Her jacket was open and she really did look exhausted. To Miyuki, it almost gave Haruka a vampire like appearance with her hair down with few strands going gently over her face.

Haruka shifted on black shoe to the other as she sighed looking at the scenery straight ahead. She was in somewhat isolated part of Astraea Hill which she didn't mind but also wanted someone to talk to but knew that wasn't the case. Miyuki saw her take something out of her left pocket and looked at it; running her thumb gently over it and smiled. Miyuki wanted to listen carefully - this time, not wanting to get caught as she got closer; careful of where to step.

She wanted to approach Haruka but she decided to watch as Haruka pulled some of her hair behind her ear; revealing silver Gothic like earrings. Just as she did that, she took out a box of cigarettes and smoked one; careful of not leaving it lit after she smoked it. Haruka thought she must have been the only girl that smoked - well not all the time but she did occasionally just to release the tension she had.

"What are you doing watching me again?" Haruka said; causing Miyuki to jump a little.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright, your teachers have said that you weren't in class. You need to stop making me be responsible for you at every turn." Miyuki replied in a stern tone.

"I never asked you to in the first place." Haruka responded. "Do you enjoy following me around? Perhaps you want me to kiss you again." She asked.

Miyuki blushed at the thought of her wanting to get a kiss from Haruka even though she had never want to forget about the first one but her mind wanted to stay focus on the subject at hand. She looked at Haruka thinking she was being narcissistic for even thinking that. In some ways, Haruka reminded her of Kaname in just her attitude.

* * *

Haruka looked at Miyuki waiting for an answer but an answer wouldn't escape from Miyuki's mouth, even though she had tried. Haruka laughed a bit before leaning forward from the tree she was on and walked over to Miyuki. For more than several minutes, she had felt paralyzed. She thought that this might have been what Nagisa had been talking about. Haruka watched as Miyuki stood there not saying anything.

As Haruka got closer, she felt Haruka's breath going down her neck; making her shiver a bit but also felt the sense of comfort.

"How about we continue from last time?" Haruka asked in a whisper.

Miyuki did nothing but make a small gulping sound. It wasn't like she was afraid but it was only because this was the second time this had happened to her. She didn't give Haruka a response but her saying nothing spoke more than what her words could have.

"I'll take that as a yes." Haruka said, continuing in a whisper.

Haruka grabbed Miyuki once again by her waist and kissed her harder than she had before. Instead of pushing Haruka away, Miyuki placed her arms around Haruka; embracing the kiss as it deepened further. Haruka slowly back Miyuki slowly against another tree before finally sinking to the ground. Haruka pulled off her jacket and continued to kiss Miyuki.

Miyuki opened up her blouse a little; allowing Haruka to slide her hand underneath and feel her left breast under her bra. Haruka slowly rubbed it a little and started to trail light kisses until she fully unbuttoned Miyuki's blouse and unsnapped her bra; leaving her breasts exposed before Haruka. Miyuki blushed as she felt the light trail of kisses around both breasts and her right nipple being rolled around between Haruka's fingers. Miyuki began to gasp and moan in pleasure that she had never gotten before since being at ST. Miator. In fact, she thought it would never happen to her.

Haruka started to place kisses along Miyuki's stomach which made her moan even more. To feel her lips on her own body made her feel like she was lost in pleasure and her body loved it. Haruka only stopped when she came to Miyuki's skirt that was over her tights. She looked up at Miyuki and silently asked her for permission to take off her skirt and tights. Few minutes had passed before Miyuki gave her a nod. Haruka nodded back and slowly unbuttoned her skirt on the side before sliding them off; revealing Miyuki's black tights and a pair of white lace panties that had matched her bra.

She wondered if Miyuki had planned this out but her thoughts were interrupted when Miyuki leaned forward and gave Haruka a kiss of her own. Haruka looked at her once again and noticed that Miyuki was wet. Haruka licked her lips as she kissed Miyuki before placing her middle and ring finger in the center. She started to move them around in circles causing Miyuki to clench her thighs together to hold in the pleasure but failing in the process. Her panties started to get soaked even more which Haruka noticed. She slid off the panties leaving Miyuki exposed to the breeze in the air. Haruka saw Miyuki blush and also thought she looked beautiful lying there fully naked. Haruka took off the rest of her own clothes; revealing an athletic physique. Haruka entered Miyuki using the same two fingers as she massaged the folds of her walls over and over till she came once again.

Miyuki started to kiss Haruka's chest and neck as she slowly started to rise up and sat in Haruka's lap not wanting to break the kiss. Haruka massaged Miyuki's breasts but this time more roughly than what she did before. Miyuki moaned into Haruka's mouth; wanting more from her.

* * *

They had been laying down closly together whe Miyuki heard the familiar voices of the other ST. Miator students. They had been looking for her since she had left early and wanted to make sure she was okay. Miyuki began to panic; quickly putting on her clothes trying to fix them and her hair.

"They're not going to see us. Relax a bit." Haruka said.

"I don't want them to see us like this." Miyuki said still in a panic.

"Like what? We've been here laying down after having sex. Not like anyone else doesn't do it behind closed doors." Haruka said nonchalantly .

"Yes, I know but not in the open." Miyuki replied.

"Should I make it public that we had sex?" Haruka teased.

"Haruka.." Miyuki said.

Haruka chuckled a bit before getting up herself to put on her clothes. She thought it was 'cute' how Miyuki panicked over something small as having sex. To her, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of but to Miyuki, she thought that she had never done it before with anyone else and with her position might have been embarrassed for the head Student Council member to have sex instead of attending meetings.

Both Miyuki and Haruka were just about finished with fixing their appearances to the way they were before. Haruka lead them both out to where no one would suspect anything had happened. After all, how would Miyuki explain almost being in an almost isolated part of Astraea Hill with Haruka? Miyuki knew there would be no reasonable explanation for it. They had came to a another part just yards away where no one could still see them but wouldn't suspect anything. Miyuki heard the voices nearby but no one was in range to see them both.

"Okay, walk with me and start talking." Haruka said.

"What? Why?" Miyuki asked confused.

"So no one won't think we did anything besides talk." Haruka replied. "Now start walking and talking." She said.

Miyuki did what Haruka instructed. At first she didn't know what to talk about and remained silent for moments until she saw one of them just feet away. Miyuki once again started to panic even more now which Haruka noticed.

"Start talking to me about school." Haruka said in an almost cold tone.

Miyuki nodded in response as she quickly started to talk to her about school; starting to feel less panicked.

"You shouldn't have skipped your classes, you can't always expect me to help you out everyday because you don't want to do your work." Miyuki said in a stern tone.

"Pssh, I never asked you to help me out. Don't flatter yourself if you think that I do." Haruka scoffed.

"If you didn't need it, then I wouldn't be here right now." Miyuki retorted.

* * *

As soon as they were near the lake, they had been spotted.

"Miyuki!" A student had called out who turned out to be Nagisa.

"Hello, Nagisa." Miyuki said; greeting her with a smile.

"I've been looking for you, along with some others." Nagisa said.

"Oh, what did you need help with?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, Tomori said that you left the meeting early on purpose because you didnm't want to deal with the issues and she wanted to talk to you about it. She questioned us on where you were at." Nagisa said to her.

Miyuki sighed knowing that it was going to be a long and heated dispute with Tomori.

"I guess it's going to be a long dispute again." Miyuki said.

Nagisa turned her attention to Haruka who was just listening. She was quite curios about her but didn't want to ask anything, instead when Haruka noticed her staring, looked away from her before taking off.

"I want to see you tonight." Haruka said suddenly.

"What?!" Miyuki asked shocked.

"Don't make me repeat myself, come to my room after everyone else is asleep and you're finished with whatever you have to do." Haruka said.

With that being said, Haruka took off in the direction of the schools. Few of her 'admirers' saw Haruka and immediately gathered around her. Haruka knew that Miyuki was jealous by this but in truth, Haruka paid no mind to them. She knew they only 'loved' her only for her appearance but Haruka smiled politely as she continued to walk. Miyuki saw and wondered why Haruka even allowed girls to hang around her even after they had been intimate.

* * *

Miyuki headed off and changed so she could finish her duties that were given. She returned to her strict and stern self and helped many of the students - including Nagisa with French as well as Shizuma who had been busy herself with classes. She tried to keep herself busy but the thought of meeting Haruka in her room always entered her mind. As the afternoon turned into night slowly, it was 8 pm when Miyuki was finished with everything - even disputing with Tomori with her leaving and telling Miyuki that next time it'd be a problem. Miyuki didn't take it seriously as she thought Tomori was just upset and just being Tomori.

Miyuki said goodnight to everyone before heading to her room. She couldn't wait to get out of her clothes and fall asleep in her bed. She didn't even bother going to Haruka's room although she was curious to see how she decorated it - if she did at all. She opened her bedroom door and closed it behind her. She proceeded to get undressed and changed into nightie that was silk. She turned off her light and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Haruka was in her room waiting for Miyuki to knock on her door. Hours passed and soon it was past midnight by then, she knew Miyuki wasn't going to come since everyone else was asleep. She then decided to pay an announced visit to Miyuki by going to her room instead. She walked out of her room and over to Miyuki's. She reached Miyuki's room and turned the door knob finding that it was unlocked. She made her way inside closing the door gently behind her, as the moon was guiding her with the moonlight to Miyuki's bed.

She thought Miyuki looked beautiful laying there asleep and also thought she looked sexy in her silk nightie. No one would have ever guessed that Miyuki Rokujo looked sexy in the night time. She licked her lips as she gazed at Miyuki wanting her more but she wanted her more. She leaned over and kissed Miyuki on her lips deeply as the moonlight gazed over them. Miyuki suddenly woke up in shock that Haruka was in her room at night.


	3. Chapter 3

Miyuki woke up shocked by the kiss in _her_ bedroom. It wasn't in the woods or even somewhere else that was private but in her own room. She pushed Haruka away and back into the corner pulling up her blanket to cover herself. Still stunned by the intrusion, she looked away embarrassed that she had allowed this to happen and realized that she hadn't locked her door. Miyuki thought that despite the door being locked, Haruka would just find a way to unlock it. Haruka was just standing there smiling as the moonlight slowly passed over her along with some clouds.

Miyuki noticed that Haruka walked over and leaned against the window. Her hair was draped over her in light waves while her uniform she was still wearing was semi wrinkled. She was looking down and had caught Miyuki staring at her and had looked back at her. She chuckled and took off her jacket and shirt before walking over to Miyuki's bed. Her toned abdomen and arms stunned Miyuki. She wanted to feel her abdomen and arms but also place kisses on them. Haruka leaned over on the bed and pulled Miyuki by her left leg so that they were just inches away from each other.

Haruka grabbed Miyuki's right hand and placed it on her body; allowing her to feel every toned part of her abdomen. Miyuki gently ran her fingers over her toned abdomen that was well defined. Her fingers then trailed to her chest. She slowly allowed her lips to touch Haruka's chest as well as her abdomen. To Miyuki, Haruka's skin was soft, she had never felt skin so soft before. It felt like her skin was washed in silk. Her hands trailed to her pants. Looking up at Haruka, she was given a little nod and Miyuki proceeded o unbutton and unzip her pants; revealing her loose boxer briefs. Miyuki started to pull them off but was stopped by Haruka. As she stepped out of her clothes - including her shoes, Haruka got on Miyuki's bed with nothing on but her underwear. She pulled Miyuki to her and sat her in her lap.

Haruka took her right hand while holding Miyuki in her left and removed the top part of her nightie revealing her breast; the nipple hardening with the coolness in the air. Miyuki blushed and wondered if she coulld allow this to continue but her mind was telling her to enjoy it so she did. Haruka took Miyuki's left nipple into her mouth; biting it a little bit before letting it slip out of her teeth; making Miyuki's left breast bounce a little in the process. She took it in her mouth again but this time, Haruka had let her tongue go over it several times; holding Miyuki in place as she gasped and moaned while digging her nails into Haruka. She had cum more than several times; just by feeling Haruka's tongue on her nipple.

Haruka stopped for a minute and looked at Miyuki. Her left breast hanging out while she was wet. Haruka continued to look and smile at her work. She continued and reached for Miyuki's delicate silk lace nightie and forcefully ripped it off of her; shreds of the cloth falling onto the bed and floor. Miyuki looked at her once beautiful nightie before being pushed onto her back; looking at Haruka.

"You don't need it." Haruka said as she kissed Miyuki's neck and breast.

"That was my favorite." Miyuki said in a sad tone.

"I'll get you a new one." Haruka replied; kissing Miyuki's lips and deepening the kiss.

* * *

When they were finished, Haruka had slept in Miyuki's room for the night; Haruka's clothes lying on the floor and Miyuki's nightie laying in shreds. Miyuki had rested her head on Haruka's chest as she was held closly by her. There was just enough room for both of them to sleep on. Miyuki woke up at 4:30 am and noticed Haruka was still sleeping; breathing softly as she shifted her body. Miyuki wondered if they were a couple or a secret couple since Haruka had never once mentioned dating someone to anyone and also wondered if Haruka would ever tell her 'admirers' that she was taken.

Miyuki went back to sleep cuddling Haruka in the process hoping that the thought of Haruka using her just for sex would leave her mind. Around 7:30 am, Haruka had woken up and saw that Miyuki was sleeping. She had given her a pillow to cuddle while she got dressed. She planned on going to take a shower and get dressed. She had classes to go to at 9 am and the shower and getting dressed would be just enough time. As she was finishing putting on her black shoes, Miyuki woke up still naked and covered herself with her blanket.

"You don't need to cover yourself up." Haruka said.

"I know but I'm doing it anyways." Miyuki said back.

"Okay, do what you want." Haruka replied almost emotionless

"I need to ask you something." Miyuki said in a serious tone.

"What's that?" Haruka asked; sitting on the bed.

"Are we a couple or are you using me for sex?" Miyuki asked; waiting for an answer.

Haruka rubbed her head and slid her hand down her face. She knew that question would come eventually and they had sex two times so far. In truth, being in relationship was hard for Haruka so she would always have a friend with benefits but Miyuki was different. Haruka couldn't just tell her that she was just using her for sex, Haruka wasn't but with her own personality and aloofness half the time, most of her relationships never lasted.

"I'm not ready to answer that." Haruka said.

With Haruka answering, she left, not staying long enough to stay for another question or see Miyuki possibly cry. Haruka hurried and opened the door then closing it; leaving Miyuki alone. Tears started to fall from Miyuki's eyes as she laid back down to cry silently. Haruka just stood few feet away; hearing the faint sounds of Miyuki's cries. Haruka balled up her fists and walked back to her room; with tears trailing her face.

* * *

Miyuki laid in her bed for hours on her soaked pillow from her tears. She didn't want to get up or see anyone. When Shizuma and Nagisa knocked on her door, she said that she wasn't feeling to well but Shizuma knew better. Shizuma asked Nagisa to wait by the lake for their picnic to which Nagisa agreed; giving Shizuma a light kiss before taking off. When Miyuki gave her permission to enter, Miyuki was still covered in her blanket as she looked down not bothering to look at Shizuma.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?" Shizuma asked worryingly.

"I'm embarrassed to say this but Haruka and I have had sex two times and I had asked her if we were a couple or using me. She never answered, just left." Miyuki said to her."

Shizuma handed Miyuki a tissue and sat next to Miyuki comforting her. Shizuma knew that Miyuki didn't deserve to be treated like this. She talked with Miyuki for half an hour before Miyuki was finally consoled. They both smiled at each other before Shizuma had left to let Miyuki freshen up. Miyuki showered and got dressed. She didn't know how she would feel if she saw Haruka around but she would try and pay no attention to her or even talk to her. After all, Miyuki thought that Haruka had all her admirers for that. Around 9 am, she had began her duties and had successfully avoided Haruka so far. Miyuki felt better as she got several of her duties done earler than expected. Lunch time rolled around and Miyuki ate her lunch with some of the students.

It wasn't until she had taken a walk to clear her head that she saw Haruka. She was just sitting there alone looking at the lake.

Miyuki walked away; promising herself not to talk to Haruka. As she sat there, Haruka noticed Miyuki walking away till she could no longer see her. She still had felt bad about this morning but knew there was no possibility of them talking awhile after this morning.

She got up and was met by Shizuma, who looked at her with a scowl.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to pull but don't hurt Miyuki again." Shizuma warned.

"I wasn't doing shit. I just wasn't ready to answer Miyuki about being a couple." Haruka said back.

"Right.." Shizuma said before walking away.

Haruka looked on and sighed. The last thing she needed was Shizuma on her case. Haruka knew she had to tell Miyuki how she felt but she just couldn't. After all, she didn't know if Miyuki could even handle being in a relationship with her for long.

* * *

The next few hours proved to be stressful for both Haruka and Miyuki. Each had their own agenda and nothing or no one was going to stop them from doing what they had to do. While Miyuki was busy helping students and performing her duties as the head Student Council member for ST. Miator, Haruka was busy on thinking of a way to to express her feelings to Miyuki and finding the right way to tell her she wanted to talk to her. Throughout each class, Haruka would think of an idea then throw it out and come up with a new plan. She didn't even bother paying no mind to the admirer of girls who only 'loved' her for her appearance. Girls from all three schools would hang around her. It had caught the attention of Amane, Hikari, Kaname, and Momomi who were impressed on the amount of following she had gotten over the weeks. Though Amane and Hikari didn't mind the attention focused on someone else for awhile, Kaname was to say the least - irritated by the fact that Haruka had gained popularity fast. While Momomi didn't want to go through with what she and her did with Amane, Momomi had quickly gave Kaname a choice to either feud with Haruka and break up or continue their relationship. Kaname chose the latter.

Girls from Lulim - namely Chikaru and her 'children' along with few others, took a liking to Haruka as she was straightforward but also gave off a vibe of actually being friendly - just more observant than others. Some girls of Lulim would crowd around Haruka like she was a celebrity and try to offer her gifts, which all girls who admirers her from each school tried to do but Haruka would always politely refuse. It wasn't like she wasn't grateful but it wasn't her thing to accept gifts for just being her.

Haruka would walk to each class then her room in between. She wanted to be alone for 5 minutes to work out how to talk to Miyuki about their unofficial but semi official relationship. She would pace around the room over and over. When she needed to get to class, she would pace in her head.

It wasn't until classes had ended did she see Miyuki talking to Shizuma and Nagisa. Unfortunately, they each had noticed her and a glare had met her. Haruka paid little mind to it. Relationships weren't her strong suit so when the question of a relationship was brought up, she would dodge it.

She walked to her room to change out of her uniform. As she was putting on a pair of semi blue jean baggy pants, and her shoes, Haruka heard a knock at her door. She didn't answer but was curious to see who it was so she had continued to not respond; just putting on her t-shirt instead. Another knock came at her door but this time was a little louder. Curious, Haruka looked and saw it was Miyuki who had papers in her hand. To Haruka, she didn't look happy to be here.

* * *

Haruka opened the door. her gaze met with Miyuki's as they both stared at each other. Haruka said nothing but walked away; leaving the door open as she continued on with brushing her hair. Miyuki walked in and shut the door. Still in her uniform, she didn't come to have a conversation with Haruka but to give her papers on her progress so far. Since it was Spring Break and it was close to graduation, reports on each student's progress would determine if they would be eligible to move to the next grade while others were told if their progress is good enough to graduate.. Haruka looked at Miyuki just standing and waiting for her.

"Just put it on my bed. I'll look at it later." Haruka said.

"Fine." Miyuki replied.

"I know you're still mad about this morning." Haruka said to her.

"Look it was a mistake to have sex with you and I shouldn't have." Miyuki said.

"Why would it be a mistake?" Haruka asked curiously; now looking at her.

"After graduation, I'm getting married. I've been engaged." She said to Haruka.

"Hope you have a wonderful life." Haruka said with disdain.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." Miyuki said to her looking down.

"I'm sorry too, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet someone." Haruka told her.

"Huh?! Who?!" Miyuki asked stunned.

Haruka answered Miyuki's question by showing her the picture she had always looked at. When Miyuki saw the picture, it was a picture of Haruka and a girl just a year or two younger standing with her. Haruka had her arms embraced around her neck and waist. The girl in the picture was beautiful. Her violet eyes shunned with happiness and her long lilac hair was almost as long as Shizuma's own hair. Miyuki looked away from the picture. Haruka tucked it back in her wallet where it had once been before putting it under her pillow. Miyuki wanted to ask who she was but decided against it.

"If you're wondering what her name is, it's Airi." Haruka said.

With Both of them walking out of her room, Haruka said goodbye to Miyuki before leaving.

"How are you leaving Astraea Hill?" Miyuki said.

"I have a friend waiting for me." She said to Miyuki.

Nothing else was said as Haruka walked away and Miyuki watched; her heart sinking as she watched Haruka until she could no longer see her.


	4. Chapter 4

Since it was now Spring Break, students from the three schools were allowed to either stay at Astraea Hill or leave to visit family or have fun with friends. While most of the students planned on leaving Astraea Hill for Spring Break, some chose to stay. Miyuki was one of those who chose to stay, she couldn't bear leaving Astraea Hill and run into Haruka and her possibly new girlfriend. The picture of them still ran through her head. Haruka holding her and the girl happy as she smiled in the picture. Miyuki sat in her room when she heard a knock at the door. It was Shizuma and Nagisa. They had come to invite Miyuki to join them for Spring Break but she had declined their offer saying she didn't want to run into Haruka. Shizuma and Nagisa respected her answer and before walking out, told her to go out and have fun also to enjoy herself. Miyuki smiled and waved them goodbye and told them to have fun.

Miyuki smiled as Shizuma and Nagisa left together. She thought that maybe they were right. She could just go out and have fun and there was no responsibilities or anyone to stop her. Most of the students had left in cars and were picked up by friends or had family to pick them up. Miyuki decided that she wouldn't stay at Astraea Hill for Spring Break that only lasted two weeks before another two weeks of school then graduation. She decided to pack her a suit case and by the time she was ready, it was 10:30 am. She grabbed herself and had called one of her parent's chauffeurs.

Miyuki came from a wealthy family but she didn't like to brag about it at all. Her family, although wealthy, were strict and had already planned for her to be married. She never liked the idea of it but she never went against her parents. As the chauffeur arrived, he pulled up to the gates, got out, and opened the door to let Miyuki in. The chauffeur put her suit case in the trunk before taking off. Miyuki had asked him to take her to an apartment complex in Tokyo. Despite her parents not wanting her to, she had gotten an apartment to be on her own. Her parents had agreed to take care of the bills as long as she would get married - which Miyuki agreed despite not wanting to.

She reached the apartment complex that was more or less what her parents wanted her to live in - which was, in there case, fancy and high end. The apartment was more like a fancy suite. She got up to her room and unpacked. Miyuki didn't know what exactly to do first but she knew she was going to go out and fun, no matter what. Showered and dressed, she head out for some kind of adventure. She was walking along when she came to an amusement park. For a moment, her heart stopped.

* * *

There, paying for tickets and the ticket booth was Haruka and what she assumed was Airi. Miyuki thought that Airi looked different from the picture but assumed that the picture was a year or two old. Miyuki was in somewhat of shock and awe at seeing Airi's appearance. She looked like she could have been a model. Her hair was long with some of her hair in a bun and she wore clothes that reminded Miyuki of what she would see models wearing when out. Miyuki saw Airi smile as she took Haruka by the arm; pulling her towards a game of skill. Haruka smiled back and Airi pulled her till they stood in front of the game.

All Haruka had to do was shoot ten targets moving in different directions. She took the gun and aimed for the targets. Haruka, despite knowing the game was rigged in order to get people to pay more money, managed to get all ten targets. Haruka could tell the game was rigged because she had seen the game operator put a hand print that was chalk on another person. When the game operator came around, it was her chance to quickly aim and shoot, thus allowed Airi to pick out her prize.

Miyuki watched for few moments more when she brought back to why she came here in the first place. She went on few of the rides that she knew she liked and had gotten some snacks at the concession stands. Winning few games as well and getting prizes also helped. As she walked along the dirt covered path, she decided to go in the Farris Wheel. Miyuki had gotten in line but was also unaware that Haruka and Airi were right behind her. She waited until it was her turn but when she looked back, she felt nervous and hoped Haruka didn't notice her. It didn't last as Haruka called her name. Miyuki didn't want to answer her.

"Miyuki?" Haruka asked.

Miyuki turned around and glanced at Haruka and noticed that Airi was gone but figured she went to use the restroom facilities.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

"Enjoying the amusement park of course." Miyuki told her in a stoic tone.

"Oh yeah, me too." Haruka said in a semi awkward tone.

"And I'm sure your girlfriend is too. I saw you winning her some prizes." Miyuki said.

"What girlfriend?" She asked confused.

"Airi. You said you had someone to meet. I assumed you meant your girlfriend, Airi." Miyuki told her.

"That would be very awkward." Haruka said a little coldly.

"How so?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Airi and I are related. She's my younger cousin. She's visiting here for three days and attending school here next year in the Fall. Airi, right now, lives in France with her parents." Haruka finished.

"I assume she's a model?" Miyuki asked.

"She models on and off, right now her parents want her to finish school before she does model full time. Since she's going to be 16 soon, she only has two years left." Haruka said.

* * *

They finished their conversation while they both went on the Farris Wheel together. By the time the day was over, Haruka had explained everything. Miyuki, although embarrassed to say it, was indeed embarrassed to think that Haruka had already gotten a girlfriend. Although the discussion of their relationship didn't come up, they still had fun spending the rest of the day together. Miyuki was tempted to ask her if she could spend the rest of Spring Break with her but decided against it; thinking that Airi would be staying with her for the next few days.

Haruka walked a little ahead of Miyuki. Both had something on their minds but neither of them didn't want to bring it up; thinking it'd ruin the finished day. Miyuki thought of something to say but didn't know how Haruka would react to it but decided to ask her anyways.

"Haruka, would you mind walking me to my apartment?" Miyuki asked a little quiet.

Haruka looked back and cocked an eyebrow. She stared at her for a minute before walking back to her.

"Since when do you have an apartment?" She asked Miyuki.

"For awhile, my parents pay for any expenses." Miyuki said back.

"Oh yeah? In return for what?" Haruka asked her knowing the possible answer.

"That I get married to my fiance even though I don't want to." Miyuki said in a sad tone.

"Just tell them no." Haruka said; walking and not looking at Miyuki.

"They're too strict." She said.

Haruka walked Miyuki back to her apartment and throughout the walk, it had remained silent. Neither wanted to discuss anything that would make their relationship strain even more despite getting back to talking a little. As they reached the apartment complex, Haruka took notice on how upscale it was. It was the kind of complexes that would bill you for spilling something on the carpet for them to clean.

* * *

They walked inside and Miyuki along with Haruka, walked to the elevator. When Miyuki pushed the button,the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. Haruka stood somewhat in the corner. This wasn't really her type of place that people would find her at. Miyuki stood in the center; holding her prizes and looking down. Few moments later and the elevator stopped to let them off. Miyuki lead Haruka down a hallway that was decorated with fancy paintings and flowers. Haruka looked around till Miyuki came to a stop in front of a door. She took out her key and opened the door.

When they peered inside, Haruka was shocked to see Miyuki's apartment. It was fancy and had a view of Tokyo when they walked onto the balcony. Haruka could tell that Miyuki had little to no say as to how her apartment would be decorated as it didn't look like anything Miyuki had in her own room back at Astraea Hill.

Miyuki said nothing but walked in, taking off her shoes before placing her prizes on the couch. Haruka waited a bit; wondering if she should take off her shoes too before coming into the apartment. She noticed that Miyuki looked somewhat sad like she didn't want to be in her apartment. Haruka leaned against the door wondering what to even say to her. She didn't even know she would even start the conversation.

"You want to go for a drive?" Haruka asked; breaking the silence.

"You have a car?" Miyuki asked.

"Yes, although we have to walk few blocks to get it." Haruka replied.

"Why do we have to walk to get it?" She asked.

"I have a friend that's keeping it for me till I graduate. When I do graduate, he's gonna drive it to Astraea Hill, along with another friend of mine whose gonna take him home back in his car." Haruka replied.

"I guess I can go for a drive, just let me change." Miyuki told her.

As Miyuki changed, she picked out a pink and black strap dress that had a banded waist. She put on a pair of matching shoes before going back out. When Haruka saw her, she notice how the dress made her waist noticeable and a little curvy. Haruka didn't know what to expect from the night but she knew she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

They had walked the next few blocks. Men who were with their girlfriends or wives couldn't help but stare at Miyuki as she and Haruka walked. Haruka couldn't help but notice the stares coming towards Miyuki. It made her somewhat jealous - not that she was jealous of Miyuki getting the attention but jealous in the fact that they weren't together so Haruka could hold her by her waist or hold her hand. Miyuki also noticed the stares and blushed. She wasn't used to the attention but she knew she'd have to get used to eyes being on her soon.

When Haruka stopped, Miyuki thought that they must have reached where Haruka's friend had her car. Haruka grabbed Miyuki's hand and guided her as she walked closely behind her. Miyuki blushed as Haruka squeezed it a little bit as if she was tell her that it would be okay. Another few feet and they came to a door. Haruka knocked on the door; hoping she wouldn't have to wait long for someone to answer. She knocked again; this time using her right foot as she kicked it.

"Yeah, who is it?" A voice answered from behind the door.

"You know damn well who it is now open the fucking door." Haruka ordered.

They heard the sound of locks being unlocked before the door finally opened. The man who opened it had a rough like appearance and stepped aside to let them in.

"My car still here?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, I got it. You finally going to keep it this time." The man asked.

"Yeah, hate having to walk." Haruka said.

The man lead them to where Haruka's car was at. Underneath a tarp was a black convertible Lamborghini. The car looked liked it had been barely used and to Miyuki, it looked beautiful as it shined when the light hit it. Inside, it had black and red interior. Everything was barely used. The man tossed Haruka the keys and as soon as Haruka turned the key, everything lit up like it was a small city. Haruka waved by to her friend before taking off. The man watched as he smiled; seeing them leave.

"Like the feel of car?" Haruka asked.

"It's a nice car. You're from a wealthy family as well?" Miyuki asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." Haruka said.

"Sorry." Miyuki said.

"I'm not from a wealthy family but I've gotten into trouble from the time I was 14 till last year when I was 16. I regret it somewhat. It's in the past." Haruka told her.

They remained silent for awhile and Haruka saw she was holding Miyuki's hand. She liked the feeling of holding Miyuki's hand. It was soft and felt warm as well as comforting. She smiled as Miyuki didn't bother noticing or taking it away.

"I love you." Haruka said.

Miyuki looked at her suddenly with a shocked expression. She never expected Haruka to come out and tell her she loved her. It was shocking but comforting to finally know how Haruka felt about her. Haruka turned off as they drove to a secluded place. She got out of the car and walked over to Miyuki's side opening the door; letting Miyuki get out.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Haruka told her grabbing her hand.

They walked walked till they came to a lake where the moon was shining down. To Miyuki, it looked beautiful as there was some wild flowers growing in different spots of the area. Miyuki walked until Haruka grabbed her from behind. She held her tightly. Just the warmth of Miyuki's body eased the tension in Haruka's body. Her arms were wrapped around her waist; not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." Haruka said softly.

"It's okay. I knew it was too soon to ask you." Miyuki said; comforting Haruka.

Haruka started to kiss Haruka's shoulder then the back of her neck. It made Miyuki have goosebumps as Haruka's kissed trailed. She slowly took off her dress as her body shined as every curve was highlighted. They soon ended up on the ground but instead of Haruka entering her with her fingers, she told Miyuki to relax as Haruka began to go over Miyuki's already wet pussy with her tongue. Miyuki began to moan as Miyuki began to hit her g-spot over and over. Haruka held her by her thighs; rubbing them in the process as Miyuki began to cum. Haruka reached for Miyuki's left breast and squeezed it a little as well as her nipple; pinching it while rolling it around with her fingers. After awhile, Haruka stopped using her tongue and started to use her fingers; going in and out fast causing Miyuki to moan and gasp as she squirmed around but only to be stopped by Haruka.

Few hours passed before Miyuki was taken home. When she was taken home, she wanted Haruka to stay the night with her and Haruka agreed. Soon however, Miyuki knew that it would all end once graduation was over.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had barely risen when Haruka opened her eyes. For the past few days since going to the amusement park and talking to Miyuki, she had been staying over at her apartment. It was nice staying with Miyuki but both of them knew that with Miyuki's engagement, they would no longer be able to see each other or have a romantic relationship. She looked down to see that Miyuki had shifted from sleeping on Haruka's chest to her side but still wanting to cuddle. Haruka took her pillow and placed it with Miyuki so that she could shower and get dressed. Miyuki had convinced her to pack a small suit case and stay with her. Haruka walked to a guest room she had originally been staying at the first few nights before sleeping with Miyuki in her room.

She searched and grabbed some clothes before taking a shower. While in the shower, Haruka began thinking about Miyuki and her's relationship and wondered if she'd even see Miyuki after she'd get married. Haruka knew the possibility of that would be little to none. She let the cold water run down her body for ten minutes before snapping out of her thoughts; not wanting to think about it anymore than she had to. The water had ran down her face and after fifteen more more minutes, she had gotten out. Her hair smelled like Miyuki's; a summer fruit smell that Miyuki's hair always seemed to be scented with. The smell brought her back to the first time she saw Miyuki who had tried to talk to her but due to her own stubbornness, wouldn't answer Miyuki.

Haruka wouldn't admit it but she did keep her eye on Miyuki as well and always made sure that there was no other competition at school for her affections. Unfortunately, Miyuki had been engaged which made her question their relationship. She stepped out and headed towards the guest room to get dressed. After she had gotten dressed, she dried her hair with a towel and saw Miyuki had sat up; covering herself from the coolness in the air.

"Hey." Miyuki called out, noticing Haruka in the bathroom.

"Sleep well?"" Haruka asked.

"Yes I did." Miyuki said back.

Haruka continued as she brushed her hair than used the blow dryer. Miyuki watched as her dark hair turned a little lighter as it dried. Miyuki didn't know what quite to say knowing that Haruka knew she was engaged. She had gotten up from her bed and walked over to Haruka. Miyuki placed a light kiss on the corner of Haruka's lips but Haruka didn't respond back like what she'd usually do.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki said silently.

"Nothing you can really do about it, I understand. Let's just enjoy the time together while we still can." Haruka told her.

Miyuki gave Haruka another kiss on the corner of her mouth before before wrapping herself into a light blanket. She wondered if she would actually see Haruka once she had gotten married and if Haruka would move on to find another person to love her - it wouldn't be hard for Haruka to get a girlfriend since many girls would stare at her whenever and wherever she walked or she went to eat. She continued to think until Haruka walked out of the bathroom.

She walked up to Miyuki and pushed her so that she was now laying on the bed. Haruka climbed on the bed and began to place kisses onto Miyuki's body while rubbing her pussy; making it wet when she rubbed it gently causing Miyuki to moan for more. They had deepened the kiss but before they could go further, a knock at the door came. They stayed silent until another knock was heard and a voice called out to Miyuki; sounding like a man's voice.

Miyuki quickly cleaned herself up as Haruka watched. She knew it must have been someone important so she didn't bother askiing questions, just leaving to the guest room as she saw Miyuki put on a simple dress before closing her door.

* * *

When Miyuki opened the door, she was surprised to see that it was her parents who had knocked on the door. Miyuki greeted them as they steeped inside and were given cups of tea as they sat on the couch. Luckily for Miyuki, she had cleaned up nicely to where her parents hadn't suspected anything. Her father had a brief case that he placed on the coffee table while her mother talked quietly to him.

She handed the cups of tea before asking why they had come to visit. Miyuki had sat on the opposite side of the couch waiting for them to speak.

"Miyuki, I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." Her mother said.

"Yes, I am. i wasn't expecting to see you till graduation." Miyuki replied.

"We've come to discuss your upcoming marriage and to go over the details with you." Her father said in a stern tone.

"You see Miyuki, before your reception and wedding, we're going to be having a ball for your return home. All prestigious families will be there including your fiance's family as well as him. We already selected a beautiful dress and shoes for you." Her mother said. "I also want you to where this jewelry set for the ball." She said to Miyuki as she handed her the medium sized velvet box.

When Miyuki opened it, she saw a pair of hand crafted pink sapphire and diamond drop earrings with a matching necklace. She didn't know what to say but when she had finally found the words, she was interrupted by her father.

"As for your wedding, it will be held at our home and you are expected to be there early at 8:30 am. We have already taken care of the expenses we'd chosen. It's time for you to pay us back for the things we have done for you. Your wedding will make up for it." He said to Miyuki.

Miyuki felt saddened that her wedding which she didn't want to go through with was the only way for her to make up for expenses that her parents had paid for. She didn't want to show that deep down, she was saddened by it but chose to smile and thank them as they had gotten up. Just as they did, they heard a voice and a door close. When they looked, their eyes gazed at Haruka almost with a glare. It was a questioning glare.

"Oh, you must be Miyuki's parents, my name's Tsukino Haruka. Pleased to meet you." She said.

"And what relation are you to my daughter?" Miyuki's father questioned.

"I was a new student at ST. Miator. Miyuki, helped me during my first few days there. She was a big help in getting me on the right path for graduating, thanks to her, I will be." Haruka said to them as they peered at her appearance.

"And why are you in our daughter's apartment?" The mother asked.

"Miyuki was helping me study for some exams we have once we return for school. Since it was late and I was tired, she offered me to stay here. I was in no condition to drive home to my own apartment." Haruka lied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyuki was shocked that she herself didn't know what quite to say but only to agree with Haruka. After few moments of silence, they didn't say much more but left but not before hugging Miyuki goodbye. As they heard their footsteps fade, Haruka sat on the couch as she relaxed where her mother had sat.

"Why did you do that?" Miyuki asked.

"I was tired of hearing your parents being here." Haruka said to her.

Miyuki said nothing more to Haruka as she slumped next to her, Miyuki's eyes gazing out the window filled with sadness. Haruka gently kissed her on top of her head.

Haruka made plans to spend the last few days with Miyuki. It was nearly 12:30 pm when they both decided to head out together. While neither of them didn't know what they wanted to do, they just decided to go for a drive to enjoy the fresh air. All while, Haruka was thinking about what would happen if Miyuki's had found out their daughter wanted to be with her. Miyuki enjoyed herself as the breeze caressed her skin and her eyes looked at the scenery that had past them by.

The car ride was silent but just Miyuki being with Haruka was enough for her. It wasn't until they came to a stop did Haruka speak; breaking the silence.

"Miyuki, when we go back to Astraea Hill in two days, will we see each other again?"

"I'm sure we will, I don't think there shouldn't be any reason not to." Miyuki answered.

"And after the graduation and marriage?" Haruka asked; looking at her.

"I don't know, I would like to but I'm not sure if it's possible." Miyuki said to her.

Both decided to end that conversation and Haruka decided to take Miyuki out to dinner. She wanted the last two days with Miyuki to be special to the both of them. When Miyuki agreed, they had gone out to dinner and during the next two days, they stayed by each other.

* * *

Spring break was now over. Everyone returned and talked about what they did. Haruka chose not to talk about what she had done over Spring Break but neither her nor Miyuki could escape the Sprink Break conversations. Even Shizuma and Nagisa talked about what they did. There were also conversations about graduation and what they were planning on doing. In the midst of it, word had gotten around about Miyuki's ball once Miyuki's parents sent a message that they would be attending the graduation ceremony then it would be just a day before the ball. Other students began asking Miyuki questions but avoided any that was about the ball. She didn't want to think about it at all since it meant her not being with Haruka.

It was now the final week. During the final week, everyone gotten reports on their progress and the people who were expected to graduate, were set to. Most of the students were saying their goodbyes with some saying goodbye to the students who had just few years left before graduating themselves. Students were packing their stuff and all students from ST. Miator, Spica, and Lulim said their goodbyes in a peaceful manner. The Etolie election was held and new Etolies were selected with Amane and Hikari congratulating them as well as the runner ups.

When the time came for the graduation, everyone set to graduate was dressed in gowns that had colors representing their school colors. The ceremony was held in the church with parents and relatives sitting in the aisles as each student got their diploma. When it's was Miyuki's turn, everyone who she had helped cheered and clapped - all except her parents who sat there in their seats like they were made of stone. Haruka looked on just few students back and smiled at Miyuki who by that time, had taken her leave for the next student.

When the graduation was finally over, every student said their final goodbyes with some couples - such as Kaname and Momomi were planning on living together as well as Amane and Hikari and Shizuma along with Nagisa. While Haruka was talking to some of the girls from Spica and Lulim, she couldn't help but notice that Miyuki was the only one not talking to the others; despite attempts from them but would a stern look from her parents. She was whisked away like a rose petal in the breeze by her parents as she got into her father's car along with her luggage. Her parents had driven off, leaving Miyuki to not say goodbye to Haruka.

* * *

It was two days after the graduation. Miyuki had woken up in her room knowing that soon the ball would be held in another two days. Her parents were lienent when Miyuki asked for another two days to get herself resettled in her room and also getting used to being in the lavish mansion estate but also made sure that someone was watching over her at all times; despite Miyuki's pleas for them not to but fell on deaf ears.

Haruka, herself, was at her apartment. She didn't bother going back to her mom's house even though her mom wanted her to so that they could celebrate but Haruka wasn't the party person type that much and she would barely even be seen. Her mind was on Miyuki; wondering how she was and what she was doing. She had over heard a conversation between two friends who knew Miyuki's parents - old family friends and how the ball wasn't going to be for another two days. Haruka wondered why but didn't ask any questions or approach them.

She knew that she was going to the ball and she didn't care what would happen, she just wanted to see Miyuki one more time as she wasted little time in heading back to her apartment and some shops.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was the ball. All the maids and butlers were hurrying every which way in the mansion and outside. They were making sure everything was prepared as Miyuki's parents were on the phones making sure everything they had gotten would be at the mansion in time. Miyuki herself was getting pulled around by different hand maids. They had first given her a bath and bathed her - which Miyuki thought of as embarrassing because she could bathe herself but the maids inisisted it was on the insistence of her father because he didn't want Miyuki to waste time. After the bath, they had gotten her dress picked out along with her shoes and the pink sapphire diamond necklace and earring set which laid on Miyuki's vanity.

The maids left Miyuki alone to get ready, by then, guests had started to arrive. She looked out the window and notice the prestigious families walking in. Some of them included her father's business partners that he had longed worked with in the past as well as some of his close friends. She noticed that her mother's close friends which were the wives of the business partners were coming up and greeted her mother like they had been high school friends. More guests had arrived and Miyuki noticed that some of students she went to school with at Astraea Hill arrived. Notably, Shizuma and Nagisa but also Amane with Hikari and Kaname with Momomi. Miyuki herself was shocked to see them arrive but was comforted in knowing that Shizuma was here and Nagisa.

Miyuki looked away as all the guests had seemingly arrived and was hoping that one would show up. She slipped on her pink sapphire mermaid gown and matching shoes. As she put on the necklace and earrings, she chouldn't help but feel saddened that Haruka wouldn't show up. A knock at her door came and one of the maids had told her that her parents were expecting her to present herself in five minutes. Miyuki looked at the clock to see that it was 7:25 p.m. and at 7:30 had to be ready. She nodded as the door closed and had allowed Miyuki to put the final touches. She looked in the mirror to see herself fully but all she could think about was Haruka.

Miyuki walked out of her room to the room where the ball would be held. Her parents noticed this and as soon as the curtains, opened, everyone was stunned at how Miyuki looked in her gown. She walked gracefully down the stepped with some of dress trailing behind her and she greeted everyone who had came. As soon as she did, the lights dimmed and music began to play as guests began to dance with their dates. Miyuki along with her parents watched as after the dance, she was granted to dance with someone before her fiance to indicate that she was moving on in her life. Her fiance and his parents stood just feet away.

* * *

Haruka was in her apartment pacing back and forth. She was debating on whether she should go to the ball. There was a chance that others would figure out why she was there but also a chance to see Miyuki. Haruka didn't know if she could even get in - figuring that they had a guest list and also security guards making sure nothing goes wrong. Haruka sighed and slid her hand down her face before pinching the bridge of her nose; looking at the suit that was laying on her bed untouched. Sighing again, she collapsed onto her bed until she noticed the pictures of her and Miyuki from the carnival and how happy they looked together.

She got up and 30 minutes later, she was in her car; heading towards Miyuki's mansion estate hoping she wasn't late. She was going so fast that she hoped that she didn't miss the estate. When she reached the estate, she parked her car and got out slowly; adjusting her suit before seeing if she could enter. When she walked up, she was her name and to her surprise, was on the list of guests to attend. She was walking to the ballroom and found it. A crowd of people were in attendance and she was able to recognize people from Astraea Hill. Everyone was silent as she made her way through the sea of people wondering why Everyone kept silent. Soon as she got through, she saw her, Miyuki who was standing in front of her guests on a stage like platform along with her parents.

Haruka thought Miyuki looked beautiful in her pink sapphire mermaid gown with the jewelry set she had seen on Miyuki's coffee table. Her dress fitted to her body perfectly and Haruka couldn't help but to wonder what was underneath her dress. Although she thought it went through Miyuki's head, Haruka just didn't love her because of their sexual encounters but because she was able to connect to her in a way no one else could before. Haruka knew this as not even her past lovers could connect to her and they too found it hard. Haruka left those thoughts as it looked like Miyuki's father was ready to speak.

* * *

Miyuki's father approached the microphone standing and had announced that one person may dance with Miyuki before she would dance with her fiance. Everyone waited as Miyuki stepped down and picked someone to dance with. As soon as she did, she was in shock as she saw the one person to see the most, Haruka. Miyuki tried to hide her happiness as she chose her to dance with. The other guests moved around near the wall to give them room to dance.

To Miyuki, Haruka looked like nothing she'd ever seen her before. Haruka wore a Gothic like style suit that had details of silver. Miyuki hadn't notice how long Haruka's hair - which was now all black with some strands held in a semi loose bun had gotten as it swayed lightly as she walked. She noticed that Haruka wore eyeliner and some black eye shadow to add to her Gothic like appearance.

As soon as they walked to the center of the room, the music began to play and both stepped towards each other. It was then that Haruka grabbed Miyuki's waist tightly as well as holding her hand. Soon they had began to Waltz as Miyuki blushed at how tightly Haruka had been holding and looking at her smiling. Everyone was in awe at how well both were dancing. They had danced in nearly the whole space they were given. Haruka and Miyuki continued to smile and Miyuki felt like she was dancing in the air as their movements lightly swept over the floor.

Miyuki's parents notice something about the girl dancing with Miyuki. They noticed that she had almost the same features as the girl in Miyuki's apartment when they came to talk to Miyuki about the ball and wedding. Miyuki's father looked closely at Haruka and suddenly it had hit him. The way Miyuki was smiling, how the girl was holding Miyuki closely, how happy and content they looked. Miyuki was dancing with the same girl from the apartment. Both parents were shocked and immediately started to question whether there was more to their 'relationship' than what the girl had told them.

After the music ended, everyone clapped as Haruka lightly kissed Miyuki on the cheek before letting her go back to her parents and to dance with her fiance. Haruka herself disappeared into the crowd but was still able to watch as she saw Miyuki standing with her parents, who didn't look to happy. Haruka looked on as Miyuki's mother told the guests to dance and then Miyuki would dance with her fiance. Guests looked confused but when the music started to play, they started to dance.b Shizuma and Nagisa knew that something was wrong but didn't know what or even if they could intervene in the situation.

* * *

Haruka walked and quickly followed Miyuki and her parents as they entered into another room. As Miyuki shut the room behind her, Haruka listened into the conversation as she heard them ask Miyuki questions about Haruka herself. Miyuki could barely even answer any questions as her parents kept shooting them off one by one about their relationship and if they had been intimate. This didn't end as the questions kept coming until Miyuki couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the room not even noticing Haruka and into her own room; away from her parents and everyone else. Her parents didn't bother calling out to her but just walked back to the room where the ball was being held.

Haruka waited till they were gone to go to Miyuki's room. She walked along the highly decorated hallway looking at all the portraits of Miyuki when she was younger with some of her with her parents or practicing an instrument. Miyuki looked solice as if she she didn't want to smile but also hid the pain of not wanting her parents to control what she did and how she acted. She finally came to a room where she had heard crying and knew it must have been Miyuki's. She knocked and waited to hear Miyuki's voice through the other side of the door. When she didn't, she knocked again and another.

"What do you want?!" Miyuki said through her crying.

"Miyuki, open the door." Haruka said.

Miyuki was stunned to even hear Haruka's voice and also that she had found her room. She got off the bed and unlocked the door. There standing was Haruka who looked emotionless but knew that she was here to comfort Miyuki and hopefully start a new life with her.

"I heard your one sided conversation." Haruka told her as she quietly shut the door behind her; locking it.

"I couldn't take it." Miyuki said looking down.

"Miyuki, I'm going to ask you something." Haruka said.

"What is it?" She asked confused.

"Will you leave with me?" Haruka asked in a serious tone.

"What do you mean leave with you?" Miyuki asked.

"Leave with me to start a life with me. Leave all this behind." Haruka told her.

"I can't just leave." Miyuki said back.

"Miyuki listen, we could leave right now together. You can take whatever you want with you." Haruka said to her; looking into her eyes.

She looked around and thought it about it as she walked over to her bed. She didn't know what quite to do but knew that getting married wasn't what she wanted to do. Haruka walked over and bent down so that she was now almost face level with her. Haruka knew that she was crazy for even asking Miyuki but with all what they had been through, she knew she had to take a chance and not risk it.

"Miyuki, do you really want to get married to someone who you don't love?" Haruka asked; breaking the silence.

"No, I don't but I have no choice." She replied.

"Yes you do. You can leave with me right now and we can start a life together and be with each other without anyone telling us we can't. You can live with me in my apartment and you won't have to worry about anything. I just want to be with you because I love you and I know you love me too. I know we can both make this work, all you have to do leave with me right now or live a life that you don't want to live." Haruka said.

Miyuki knew Haruka was right. She didn't want to live a life controlled by her parents and she wanted to be with Haruka and live together but she didn't know how they would even support themselves and that had worried her. Miyuki knew that if Haruka was asking her to leave with her, then she had the means to support them both - even if she didn't know how. Miyuki decided to take a chance and ask Haruka as she waited for an answer.

"How would we even support ourselves? My parents cover my expenses." Miyuki said.

"You don't need to worry about it, I can take care of us both." Haruka replied.

"I thought you were living with your mother?" Miyuki asked.

"No, I don't. She was only dropping me off because I didn't have my car like I do now." She told Miyuki.

Again there was silence. Miyuki got up and opened her closet. She was tired of decisions being made for her without her knowing and tired of doing this or that without the consideration that she didn't want to. She pulled out 3 suit cases and filled with clothes, shoes, and some miscellaneous items that she thought she would need. She grabbed a smaller one for other things she thought she'd might need. Haruka helped her pack but stopped when they both heard footsteps but soon began again when they had faded into the distance. Haruka silently opened the bedroom door and looked to see if anyone was around. She carried the two heaviest and quickly motioned Miyuki to follow as she shut her bedroom door; leaving behind her stuff she considered 'her parents' as they picked them out for her which only a small amount did Miyuki actually like and headed towards Haruka.

They swiftly headed towards the back door hoping that no one would see them. They passed the garden and statues and had finally reached Haruka's car. Haruka put the suit cases in the back seat of the car as well as the two smaller one. Haruka opened the door for Miyuki and closed it before going over to the driver's side. As she shut the driver's side door and turned her car on, immediately after, the guests inside heard the car.


	7. Chapter 7

As Haruka's drove into the distance, it got everyone at the ball talking about why Miyuki chose to leave. Some thought the person driving the car forced her into the car to kidnap her while others thought the driver wanted money from the family. Shizuma, who was just feet away from the crowd, smiled as they drove off. She knew that Miyuki loved Haruka and she wanted to be together. As Nagisa stood by Shizuma, she squeezed Nagisa's hand before they took their leave. Amane and Hikari was shocked to even see Miyuki leave since she wasn't the type to just leave an important event. Kaname who was with Momomi, smirked. She'd thought she'd never seen the day that Miyuki would fall in love with someone and leave everything behind. Momomi and Tomori were standing with her who were wondering what she would do after and what her parents would do.

As Haruka and Miyuki entered into Tokyo, Miyuki was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked at night. Normally, she would be in her apartment or in her room at her parent's mansion so she never really got to see the lights that shined brightly against the night sky. To Miyuki, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen. Haruka continued to drive until they left the city of Tokyo just three miles away until they entered into a less crowded part of Tokyo that had apartment buildings mixed in with condos and houses here and there. It looked like someone who didn't want to live in a mansion or a big house would live comfortably with someone and it was equally beautiful with the lights. Haruka turned onto a nearby street and drove up to a condo complex. The condo complex itself was big but not too big and the outside was nicely kept and looked like no one ever walked onto the side.

They both got out of Haruka's car and Haruka took in the heavier suit cases up to the door and they both went up to the 14th floor. They got out and few feet from the evelator, they stopped at a door. Haruka unlocked it and as Miyuki stepped in, she was shocked that it was one of the luxurious condos. It was decorated in a modern style but had a luxurious look to it at the same time. Miyuki looked around and saw that she a perfect view of the Skyline and the lights had listened against the windows. Haruka put the suit cases in the bedroom and walked back into the living room.

"Like it?" Haruka asked.

"It's beautiful, I never seen anything like it." Miyuki replied.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Haruka said to as she held Miyuki from behind.

Miyuki blushed as Haruka placed light kisses onto her while gently squeezing her waist. Soon it had lead to the bedroom and Miyuki allowed Haruka to have full control. This went on for hours until both were worn out. It was 1:30 am when both had finally drifted off to sleep. It was morning when Miyuki woke up to realize that last night wasn't a dream.

* * *

Miyuki got out of bed to find that Haruka was on the the balcony smoking a cigarette. She looked somewhat tired as she looked up and leaned her head against the side wall that the balcony was screwed in. Her blew gently as Haruka just let the breeze hit her face caressing it. Miyuki felt like she was spying on Haruka like she did while at Astraea Hill but this time it was different. Haruka saw Miyuki and smiled and laughed gently. The times when Miyuki would follow her or spy on her too see what she was doing. Haruka put her cigarette out and went back inside. Miyuki stepped away but not before she was grabbed and kissed deeply. Haruka lifted her up with Haruka sitting in a nearby chair while Miyuki was still deep into the kiss; not noticing that Haruka was in a chair.

Later that day, Miyuki decided to go back to her apartment to get some things she might have left there. Haruka drove her and when they got there, they found a letter that looked like it had been slid underneath the door. Miyuki picked it up and instantly recognized that it was from her parents. She opened it and read the writing that obviously writtened by her mother with some words that looked like what what her father had said.

 _ **Dear Miyuki,**_

 ** _As your parents, we strongly suggest that you come back and get married to your fiance and unite our family with his. What you did was an embarrassment to not only yourself but to us as well. You have embarrassed us and we cannot forgive that. You knew that you were to be married after graduating ST. Miators and you didn't. Fortunately for us, your fiance has still agreed to marry you provided that you come back. If you don't come back, we will no choice but to disown you and cut you off financially. It's time you take responsibility and make the right decision for your future. We trust that you will._**

 ** _\- Your parents_**

Miyuki continued to look at the letter until she crumpled it and through it away. This was the kind of thing that she hated about her parents, telling her to do this or that without giving her a choice in the matter. Miyuki went into her room and grabbed some of her things; still thinking about the letter. Her fiance Okumura, Yuuto wasn't a nice person to marry but they were completely two different people that someone wouldn't see being married. They had only met just a year before attending ST. Miators and they never really connected on a personal level and that made it hard.

* * *

While Haruka was still waiting, she took out the crumpled letter and read it for herself. She sat down at a table and began to write a letter of her own; wanting to seem like Miyuki herself had wrote it. Haruka found a clean piece of paper and a pen and wrote a response back to Miyuki's parents hoping that they would stop and Miyuki could be happy with her. Haruka knew it wasn't really her place but to her, at this rate, it wouldn't stop.

 _ **Dear Mother and Father,**_

 _ **As much as you care for my well being, I would appreciate if you would just let me live my own life from now on. I do not wish to marry into the Okumura Family as it wouldn't be what I want. I'm currently in love with someone else who I've been with the past few months. I truly love her and I don't see myself being with anyone but her. Please understand that while I do not want you out of my life, I just want my freedom and to make my own choices in life. If you cut me off financially and disown me, that is fine with me as I rather be on my own then live with a life I didn't not choose myself but what you have chosen for me.**_

 _ **\- Your (former) daughter, Miyuki**_

Haruka found an envelope and folded the letter before sealing it. When Miyuki walked out into the living room, Haruka placed the letter in her pocket and soon they drove off. Haruka had told Miyuki that she had to mail a letter to her mom just to tell her how things were and Miyuki agreed. At that moment, she wondered about Haruka's childhood and how her parents reacted when she told them she was more into women than men. Miyuki also pictured what her parents looked like.

She started to imagine what each looked like but was brought out of her trance when the car stopped in front of a medium sized house. It was nice looking and very quiet and peaceful. Haruka got out of the car and knocked on the door before seeing a woman answer the door. The woman looked to be in her mid 40's and had long black hair that swayed when the wind started to pick up. Haruka stood there talking to the woman before a man came to the door and also started to talk to Haruka.

* * *

After few moments Haruka walked back to the car and got in. She started up the car and drove off with the man and woman looking on. It was quiet for a few moments and soon they arrived to drop off the letter. Miyuki looked at the letter before Haruka dropped it in and wondered who the letter was too and if that person was a important for Haruka to only be writing a letter but not call him or her.

"Now that that's let's go get something to eat." Haruka said.

"Why didn't you just call the person?" Miyuki asked.

"I'm not calling your parents." Haruka stated.

What?! What do you mean my parents?!" Miyuki asked.

"I wrote a letter to your parents telling them that you'd rather have your freedom with me than be married." She said to her.

"How could you do that?" Miyuki said in an angry tone.

"You weren't going to tell them so I did, be happy." Haruka said to her.

Both were silent and Miyuki didn't even feel like eating. She felt betrayed that Haruka would do that behind her back but also felt grateful inside that Haruka had done that for her. They decided to eat and few hours later they were back home. Miyuki decided to shower to cool off and she started to wonder if her parents had already gotten the letter and how they reacted to it. She even wondered what it read.

She was relaxing while the warm water hit her when she heard footsteps and the shower door open. Miyuki saw that it was Haruka as she gently kissed her on her lips before Haruka wrapped her arms around Miyuki; squeezing her a bit.

* * *

Months had passed and soon it was a year. Miyuki and Haruka were still living together and had recently moved to a smaller condo and both were happy. Miyuki's appearance had changed as her hair had now gone passed her shoulders and was usually worn with it half up. Her eyes seemed to tell everyone of how happy she was as she smiled a lot more and didn't have to be strict or anything related. When she had seen Shizuma and Nagisa, they both could barely recognize Miyuki's appearance and Shizuma never thought Miyuki would ever let her hair become long; letting it trail along her back and ending in the middle. She wore semi different clothing and felt more comfortable in the clothes than the clothes her parents would usually want her to wear; which was mostly fancy in some way and covered up.

Miyuki had heard from her parents just a week earlier and they had cut her off of funding and no longer wanted anything to do with her. Her marriage fell through and Yuuto had eventually married another woman. Haruka had told her it was no big deal as she kissed Miyuki softly as Miyuki's hair acted as a curtain surrounding them. Haruka had also changed as she wasn't the aloof person she once was and had gotten used to talking more than she had before.

Haruka's appearance had changed a lot and her personality. Haruka now sported short black hair with spikes that were going every which way and had a red streak on one of them. She still kept her tomboy style of clothing and piercings. She was also a lot more friendly towards others and didn't intimate others as much but occasionally, she would and it would make her laugh a bit.

Once both Haruka and Miyuki lived togerther for two years, Haruka had one day asked Miyuki to marry her which had caught Miyuki off guard and after thinking about it, accepted and soon within months, they were married. People from Astraea Hill attended and what Miyuki the most was that her parents had sent their regards to their daughter but hadn't contacted her since. Miyuki was okay with it and somewhat understood her parents position but hoped that one day, they would see her position in wanting to be happy with someone that she had loved.


End file.
